


A Day In My Life (Maggie)

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Team as Family, is this polyamory?, it miiiiight be!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Just like the title says! Here's a random day in Maggie's life,somewhenin the Pyramid-verse.EDIT: After doing some clean-up to this piece, I decided to assign it a date and place it in my timeline. So, the date is now March 8, 2017.





	A Day In My Life (Maggie)

**Author's Note:**

> So, not sure how my brain latched onto Maggie, but here we go! I used to write in 1st person exclusively, so trying my hand at it after so long was both awkward and like visiting an old friend. If there are any tense or POV errors, my bad! 
> 
> Dedicated to tadhgan31 for poking at me about the FuzzySawlane pack!
> 
> Feel free to make some requests, people! Here, or over on Tumblr, where I am also Shatterpath.

The day starts out the way they mostly do now, with some combination of my weird little 'pack' warm in the bed. No Luce this morning, which is always a downer, but the twins are here and that's more than good enough for me. The big, angular body curled along my back shifts and makes a low, lion-like sound before her grip tightens. Ro then. For all she's the standoffish one, she turns into a furry leech in her sleep. 

They might be six foot pillars of Amazonian muscle, but they're remarkably cooperative bedmates, leaving enough space for four in the king-sized bed. I've never been so glad to not have issues with confined spaces as I am with this new living situation. 

With a light tread, Shan is back and the good smells of tea and coffee waft to my nose.

"Morning comes too fast," I grouse and soak up the rolling purr of a chuckle.

"We could sleep somewhere else."

"The hell you will."

Squirming away from a half-awake Ro, I sit up and only let my right leg dangle off the edge of the bed so that I can get to the coffee. The Mutates hate the stuff and we've been experimenting with blends to find one that we less sensitive Humans like and that doesn't completely screw with animal-astute sniffers. We're getting there, the compromises worth the companionship.

With the bitter brew working its magic, I brace myself for the pain of lowering my leg to the floor, breathing through the mostly-healed flesh and bone dealing with movement after sleep. At least my sliced side is nothing more than a pinkish train track of a scar now, a dramatic badge of honor for surviving.

Strapping into the bulky plastic boot, I'm up and at 'em to start my day. We hang out over the usual morning crap, breakfast and brushing teeth and Ro sharing tidbits from her copy of the NC Tribune she gets on actual paper every morning. It's all very domestic and peaceful, if not quieter without Lucy around.

I wrestle myself into my stupid-looking pants, the left leg hemmed up at my knee, while the twins dress in their somber spook suits. 

"Killin' the MIB look," I tease as I gather my things and distribute them about my person.

"Are you ever gonna get sick of that joke?"

"Nope!"

We're living in a really fancy travel trailer while the nearly one hundred year old building is being gutted and completely refurbished on the inside. In payment for a year-ish worth of being on the property to keep an eye on things, I get my own condo up on the third floor. It's gonna be great.

For now, I awkwardly walk myself down the wooden ramp built for me like some ungainly sci-fi monster with no joints in her front legs. We joke and carry on, piling into the little company car the twins were assigned as the huge loading door rattles up automatically.

At the precinct, Shan pointedly shoves a soft-sided, insulated lunchpail into my backpack and I roll my eyes obligingly while Ro chuckles. I sorta want to kiss them goodbye, but we're all still figuring our shit out.

Then it's another day of ribbing around the halls and offices and bullpen, of pouring over paperwork and hobbling awkwardly about. I need to get myself a Fitbit to make sure I'm not pushing too hard on the walking thing, because the leg is aching by the time my stomach growls for lunch. Right on time too, because Kara has come bouncing in, all sunshine and greasy food bags.

This is routine now, and sometimes it still baffles me. As I have the crappiest mobility, the gang comes to me nearly every day with food and conversation. Yesterday it was Alex and Susan and Lena had to bail out on Monday, but she sent a delivery that fed me and bought favors from half the damn bullpen. I should have guessed by the lunchbag that Kara was on the docket for today, because she rarely remembers to pack anything healthy in the piles of goodies she brings to me.

The guys tease me endlessly about the gorgeous bevy of hotties that visit in ones and twos, bearing lunch and conversation. I think they're just jealous.

"Sorry I'm late," Kara greets me, even though she's not, and I know what's coming. "Traffic."

"Smartass," I reply dryly and soak up her light laugh. Over some of the best street tacos I've ever had the pleasure of sinking my teeth into and a small army of fizzy fruit drinks, I get to indulge in the weirdest friendship I have ever had. Because, really, if there was anyone who should hate my guts, it's Kara. But she really does live up to her ideals and is the nicest damn person I've ever met.

"So Lucy's home tonight," Kara drawls with something that might be suggestiveness. It's hard to tell sometimes with the walking sunbeam. "I'd invite you to Lena's tonight, but I'm sure you'll want some peace and quiet after the Tiny Terror being out in the desert for a whole week."

My playfully dry glare earns only a giggle and she frisks out with the same enthusiasm she arrived with.

Full of tacos, I slowly pick at the salad and roast veggies Shan made me until they finally disappear.

"By the smell in here, I'm going to have to drag your ass to the gym."

The wry comment is a welcome one and I raise my gaze with a wide grin. As always, Lucy is a larger-than-life presence where she stands in my doorway, seeming to take up a space so much larger than her tiny frame. 

"Well hey there, Hotness."

Knowing what's coming, I carefully remove my leg where it rests on a stool and turn my chair to the side. Sure enough, she stalks over and straddles my thighs and wrap me up in a choking hug.

"Missed you."

For such a firebrand, Lucy has a clingy streak that might scare me off if we didn't have to spend so much time apart. It makes moments like this so much sweeter.

"Missed you too," I murmur sincerely, the words grown muffled by her insistent kiss. I flip off whoever wolf-whistles at my open door, never leaving off properly greeting my girl. "Long week?"

"You have no idea." There's some real stress hidden under the words and I grip her tighter, feeling vertebrae shift and pop. Yep, stress. Dropping her head onto my shoulder, Lucy moans softly at my strong hands running roughly up and down her tense back until some semblance of relaxation spreads over her. "I'm gonna fall 'sleep on you."

"Go power nap and I'll wrap up what I'm doing."

Nodding and half asleep, Lucy manages to get to her feet and toddle over to the cramped little couch to sack out. The woman is an expert power-napper and will rouse in twenty minutes, pretty much on the dot. That's plenty of time to put in a call for someone to grab a few confidential files that need to be locked up and finalize a few things. Powering down my computer and grabbing my bag, I'm halfway to my feet when Lucy wakes with a soft noise, blinking twice before being completely awake. Must be a soldier thing, because I sure as hell can't manage the feat.

"So we have the place all to ourselves tonight," I flirt as we fall into an easy hug. Our bodies were easy with each other long before we were anything serious. 

"We do," she says evasively, draping her arms over my shoulders as I notice her mossy eyes are evasive. "Umm, I hate to put a crimp in your style, babe, but could we go hang out with the others?"

Definitely stressed then. 

"Of course we can." I not-so-secretly hate the past lovers who put that pathetically grateful look on her face that I'm not just after her bod. Resettling my hug into something more comforting than suggestive, I give her a quick kiss and muse out loud. "Tell you what, we're a bit early since it's only just after four. Let's hit that sandwich place--"

"With the cupcakes next door?"

Her instant excitement is totally worth the ten to fifteen bucks a hit for those stupid boutique goodies. Besides, it never hurts to bribe Kara with fancy confections, and my superhero pal brings the best lunches.

Over the next hour and a half of waiting in line and traffic, we chat casually and hold hands like teenagers. Swinging past the old Hudson building adds to the time because I'm not passing up a chance to make puppy eyes at Lena so that I can use her pool. Nor am I skinny-dipping because my friends are loveable assholes. In fact, I need to double-check to make sure Susan deleted those damn pictures. Or hack her phone. Yeah, good luck with that one, I mock myself.

At Lena's fortress of a building, the guard does his elaborate security routine before letting us through. It always impresses me that the pair of badges does nothing to hurry any of the guards up. I get dropped off to wait at the concierge's with most of the swag while Lucy parks the car. By the time she gets back to me I'm halfway through a cup of really good coffee and her there are crumbs on her face. In lieu of a sheepish explanation, I get a long, sweet kiss that tastes of overpriced sponge cake, maple and bacon. 

"Tastes better on you."

Chuckling, Lucy helps me to my feet and doles out one more smooch. "This is why you'll never be a proper vegetarian."

"What? Bacon? Or you?"

The leer on that last comment earns the glare I'm after, heavily tinted with delicious memories totally inappropriate for the public setting.

"Asshole," she complains affectionately and steps away to check in with the concierge on duty. Then we get to whisk upward in the elevator, flirting casually, and step over to knock sharply on Lena's door. There's a longish delay while the security system invisibly checks us out and then the door is thrown open by a wildly grinning Tilly.

"Hi, Lucy!" she greets us with a shout and half jumps on Lucy, nearly making her drop the box of fancy goodies. "You have been gone forever!" After a hard hug, I get a gentler version in deference of my still shaky balance. "Hi Maggie, come inside an' see what I learned today!"

For some reason, the littlest of our numbers has decided that I'm her barometer for explaining things to. I think it's because her folks are so obnoxiously smart and I'm merely on the smart side of average. Not a bash against myself, I'm just the ordinary one in this group. And I'm okay with that.

Kara and Winn are hunched over game controllers and half-heartedly ignoring us until Lucy taunts that she has the food gold. Then Winn is left whining as Kara very nearly superspeeds Lucy flat to get at the cupcakes.

While they tussle and Winn goads them on, I park my ass at the dining room table that used to be in Alex's apartment, where Kara is temporarily living. The whole condo is a weird mishmash of Alex and Lena, with plenty of Tilly's growing sense of self all over.

The kid is so damn smart I feel like I'm trapped between Sesame Street and Steven Hawking as she babbles on about whatever flashes through her quick mind. Honestly? I love it, because she's a really neat kid.

Eventually, the group gathers in a noisy riot of stories and hugs and goofing off. Susan had volunteered for dinner duty and brought enough fried chicken and picnic fair to feed an army. Kara squeals about us getting grease on her games and Alex threatens to lick the board, just to be a shit. Lena laughs and laughs, setting off the others.

It's a typical night for all of us, a babble of friendship and love and support that betters all of us. We cuddle in our various groupings and half-assededly play Life and soak up just being together. I hold Lucy close and periodically rub my head against Shan, enjoying just another excellent day.


End file.
